Lo siento, pero me equivoque
by Naomi Kobayashi
Summary: El encuentro de la realidad, una equivocación que cambia tu vida" es un UA de un solo capitulo!


Bueno queridos, amables y despreciables lectores (Huy perdón me equivoque) antes de empezar a leer este fan fic les comento que es un universo alterno, que ha esta altura los personajes son universitarios y que esta escrito como si fuera una simple carta. Ahora si ¡comiencen a leer! ¬¬  
_****_

_**Lo siento, pero me equivoque**_

Capitulo único ShaoranxSakura

_Shaoran:_

_¡Lo siento mucho! _

_He pensado muchas formas de empezar esta carta y la única que me fue razonables es esta, empezar diciendo lo más importante y prosiguiendo con decirte "Me equivoque"._

_Y es que verdaderamente es cierto, me he dado cuenta que lo nuestro era algo mucho más y que, por presiones ajenas y propias, te he lastimado._

_Porque al fin y al cavo te lastime, lo cual me había negado súbitamente y realmente lo siento._

_Siento en lo profundo de mi alma no haberte correspondido en aquel momento y hacerle caso omiso a lo que verdaderamente pasaba, a la pura y más sencilla realidad._

_Debo admitir, también, que estaba muy equivocada, pero mucho cuando dije "Que no querría perder tu valiosa amistad aunque verdaderamente me gustaras, que tal ves después todo se arruinaría por algo que no tendría sentido", a lo cual drásticamente hoy me doy cuenta que si, que tenia sentido y mucho mas de lo que yo pensaba._

_Por que acaso ¿estar en pareja es solo abrasarse, darse besos y tratar de aparentar alegría y ocultar tu disgusto a aquella persona con la que estas como piensan el resto de las personas¿Qué solo es alguien con la que estas un rato y luego te alejas¿O que solo sirve para satisfacer ciertas necesidades en cuerpo y alma? Y si ese realmente era mi caso y sigue siendo el de muchos otros, tenemos una idealización errónea del concepto del "querer". _

_Porque me he dado cuenta que tan solo es "querer" que ya a esta altura de la vida casi nadie (por que excepciones las hay en todos lugares) empieza por un "te amo", sino que empiezan por un simple "te quiero" lo cual es algo realmente egoísta._

_¿Por qué acaso querer no es pedirle a esa persona que también lo quiera a uno?_

_Un "te amo" es algo muy distinto, es dar todo a cambio de nada y eso me lo has ido enseñando en estos 3 cortos meses._

_Y nuevamente te pido perdón ya que mi propio concepto ( y el de todas las personas que me rodean a excepción de ti) de una "pareja" estaba mal, equivocado, totalmente descarrilado hacia un universo desconocido._

_Por que estar en pareja no son solo esas simples razones (las cuales especifique mas arriba), sino que es incrementar esa amistad, hacerla mucho mas fuerte, valorar al otro en todas sus acciones sean estas buenas o malas, acompañarlo en todo momento y sobre todo amarlo y respetarlo, no simplemente quererlo._

_Pero desgraciadamente ya todo esta hecho y muchas cosas no me quedan por decir._

_Simplemente me voy, pero no creas que lo hago en una forma egoísta, si no que lo hago por que te amo y luego de tanto pesar me he dado cuenta de ello._

_Realmente te deseo un muy feliz porvenir, acuérdate (como tu siempre me decías y yo ignoraba) que la vida sigue, que las cosas pasan por alguna razón y que siempre en esta razón actúa el destino._

_Ese destino que no permitió que me diera cuanta de mi necedad y el cual ahora me dice que debo alejarme porque verdaderamente deseo tu felicidad._

_Ya por ultimo solo me queda agradecerte lo mucho que me has amado, lo que prometo no olvidar jamás._

_Ya sin mucho más y derramando las ultimas lagrimas de mi pesar me despido._

_Mi querido Shaoran-kun mucha suerte!_

_Por siempre tuya, en un lugar de su corazón, Kinomoto Sakura._

_**Fin **_

¡Si lo se! Se que soy despiadada con esta pareja pero son las ideas que se me ocurren simplemente! Prometo solemnemente que un día de estos voy a escribir uno en el que se queden juntos y feliz comiendo perdiz n ¡Bueno ahora les deseo a todos un feliz y prospero añito nuevo!

Y yo me largo a dormir, que quiero soñar con Haito-kun پ

Sayoonara Mata Ne

Naomi Kobayashi


End file.
